


REPOST || brighter

by overdrive



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdrive/pseuds/overdrive
Summary: idk why i had orphaned these? hm.





	REPOST || brighter

The second date.

Ryuuko doesn’t know if she should be worried—the first one went well. It was so _them_, buildings could fall down around them and two things would happen.

She wouldn’t be surprised.

And it wouldn’t be enough to cover up her happiness, blazing brighter than the sun.

The second date was always supposed to be the serious one, wasn’t it? It’s not like she had anyone to ask. She couldn’t let Mako know—the other half of the date, it’d be weird, y’know? That left Nudist Beach and Satsuki.

It’s almost funny, imagining how asking Satsuki would go.

So of course, she does. It takes Ryuuko awhile to work up the nerve, but soon she’s bursting into her sister’s room and laying it all out in front of her. The advice was entirely Satsuki-like—intelligent and crisp, right to the point.

It didn’t really fit Ryuuko; she was someone who burned wildly, out of anyone’s control. There was nothing sharp about her—her force wasn’t to dig down into your nerves, it was to completely overwhelm. Still, as poetic as her reasons not to do what Satsuki said are, she’s at least gotten some idea about how to act.

It was so simple. She actually curses to herself out loud when she realises it. _Just be yourself_. That’s the person Mako asked out, wasn’t it? There was nothing left of Ryuuko to hide, Mako had seen all of her stripped down to the core. Literally and metaphorically.

* * *

“Ryuuuuuukoooooo-chaaaaaaaaan!”

With a quick twist of her body, Ryuuko is spinning, reaching, collecting Mako from the air above and pulling her tightly into her arms. _Nailed it._

“Ryuuko-chan! You took so long to get here, I don’t know why—we do live together! Ah! Were you getting advice from Satsuki-chan?! Does she actually have experience in this?!” Leave it to Mako to understand Ryuuko perfectly without even saying a word. With a soft huff, Ryuuko lets go of her, then laughs.

“You’re not wrong, though I didn’t ask what kinda experience she had,” Ryuuko says, realising that up until now, she’s never wondered about her sister’s love life. She had been so certain that Satsuki knew what she was talking about—she always does.

Mako’s going off about some ruined chance, but Ryuuko just smiles. There’s something about Mako that makes her inexplicably happy. She practically glows with all of the good in the world. Ryuuko should be embarrassed of how romantic and mushy Mako can make her; but she doesn’t. There’s time in the world now, important things for her to experience.

There’s a small prickling sensation in her fingers just before Mako grabs it to start pulling her down the street, and Ryuuko thinks of Senketsu. Her adventure with her friend, her uniform, had ended. And there was love there, too. A bond of comrades, of friends. She’s made a lot of strange ones in the past year.

But that was over, and Ryuuko knows that somewhere in her heart, Senketsu is reading her new story with a smile. Ryuuko would beat up thugs. Mako would cheer her on. Ryuuko would trip and fall and curse, she’d be surprisingly polite to those who see her as a delinquent, she’d lay in the grass and look up at the stars. And Mako would be at her side, like she always was.

“Ryuuko-chan, would you like some ice cream? I know this great place, they get inspired by Mom’s cooking! Everything is always such a surprise, would you like to go there?”

With a slow grin and an arm stretch, Ryuuko shrugs. “It sounds like a great place to start our new adventure, Mako.”


End file.
